An Old Foe
by inuxkagfan
Summary: InuxKag Minor romance. An Old Foe of Inuyahsa's returns and wants to make Kags his bride. This pisses Inu off badly. Humor promised! 1st fic. be kind plz!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha (sniffle)

Disclaimer #2; Any similarities between characters/actions in this story and other stories posted on this site are purely coincidental. Please understand I have no interest in plagiarism and would never attempt to get away with it. If you feel any of the content here resembles anything you have put down to closely, please contact me through a review and I will see what I can do about it. Thank you! Please continue!

CHAPTER 1

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome Higurashi climbed out of the well that connected modern day Tokyo with the Feudal Era of Japan. She was disappointed because Inuyasha was usually there to greet her. And then yell at her about how late she was, she mentally added.

"Oi, wench," Inuyasha said behind her.

"Aaaaah!" Kagome shrieked, she was startled and leaped forward, almost causing herself to fall back down the well. She was relieved to see a strong, red-clad arm wrap itself around her waist and pull her back.

She sat on the edge of the well and glared at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" she rebuked him. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Well don't be so late next time and I won't!"

"Eergh! Sit!"

Wham.

Inuyasha came up from the ground spitting dirt out of his mouth and cussing. He mentally checked to see if anything was broken. Mainly his nose. If he wasn't careful it would heel crooked and he would have to break it himself and set it to get it to be straight. Ooh, mental body shiver.

He regained his senses and was about to start yelling when he realized that she was headed back to the village already. Stupid bitch, he thought. _Ooh. But the stupid bitch you are completely smitten with._ Shut up! Inuyasha told himself, I already know that!

He had to follow her to the village hurriedly so he could yell at her about the sit.

Today was not starting off great.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried. He rocketed himself into her arms. "Did you bring any choc-o-lot?" his tongue stumbled over the futuristic word causing Kagome to giggle at him.

"Of course Shippou" she said, "where are Miroku and Sango?"

"They're back at Kaede's hut."

"In fact," the adorable little fox demon put his paw to his ear and counted, "3, 2, 1-"

"HENTAI!" came Sango's shriek followed closely by a "SMACK!" Miroku came stumbling out of the hut grinning with a bright red handprint on his face.

"They are so predictable nowadays," Shippou said thoughtfully.

Sango came out and saw Kagome.

"Hello Kagome," Sango said with a smile and hugged her. "You are late, Inuyasha will be worried, and mad," she added with a grin.

" Speak of the devil," Kagome commented when Inuyasha zoomed from the forest and halted in front of her.

"Wench!" he shrieked, "stop with the sit commands already!" Inwardly he was smiling at her face slowly getting redder, she was so pretty when she was mad.

"Inuyasha! I have a life at home and I wanted to see my mom! I missed her and grandpa and Sota! "

Inuyasha immediately felt guilty, inside he wanted to hug her and say sorry for the way he had acted. His pride would not allow that of him though. He hid it with an indifferent "Feh." Then he walked away.

"Ignore the stubborn jackass hanyou," Sango said with a big smile, "he just missed you."

She turned to Kagome and they walked back to Kaede's hut.

Around dinner that night Kagome handed out potato chips and ramen for Inuyasha and chocolate for Shippou. Everyone else got his or her favorite foods and Kagome was happy for the time being.

She huddled down in her sleeping bag on Kaede's floor and beckoned to Shippou. He came over and snuggled down with her.

She lay on her pillow and thought.

They would most likely go searching for jewel shards tomorrow if she knew Inuyasha and that would be fun but dangerous. She hoped that Inuyasha would let her ride on his back. Oh, she blushed. But it was comforting. He was soothing when she rode on his back.

Outside Inuyasha caught the scent of a demon and woke everyone with a snarl. He gripped the handle of his Tetsusaiga and waited for the demon to arrive. It was familiar.

Please Read and Review! I know you hate me for the cliffy but if you kill me now, you won't get the next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! If you review i will respond! Promise to update soon and will take suggestions! First story so please be kind!

Inuyasha: Wench! Hurry up and write the story!

Me: Kagome!

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: Wham.

Me: YEAH!

(Rewards self with cookie!)

Bye! And don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I **_STILL_** do not own Inuyasha (sniffle..again)

Disclaimer #2; Any similarities between characters/actions in this story and other stories posted on this site are purely coincidental. Please understand I have no interest in plagiarism and would never attempt to get away with it. If you feel any of the content here resembles anything you have put down to closely, please contact me through a review and I will see what I can do about it. Thank you! Please continue!

CHAPTER 2

The demon approached with lightning speed and drew it's sword.

Kagome looked at it and was surprised, it was another inuyoukai, full blooded like Sesshoumaru but obviously less rich. He was dressed in a simple kimono and had black hair as long as Inuyasha's. His features were as smooth and fine as Inuyasha's brother's as well, but more rugged and tough.

"Bukoro!" Inuyasha yelled, "What do you want?"

The demon looked at Inuyasha and responded in a cold voice, "isn't it obvious?" He gestured toward Kagome.

"Not again!" Inuyasha stated angrily, "You are not going to succeed in kidnapping another one of my women!"

By this time all the rest of the group was extremely confused. One certain miko was embarrassed, and Inuyasha was angry.

The demon grinned, flashing a set of pearl white fangs. "Beg to differ," he whispered. In a flash he had disappeared, taking Kagome with him.

If anyone is ever wondering where all the forests and scenery in Japan went, they can just ask Inuyasha.

In the next 20 minutes, every ones favorite hanyou succeeded in ripping up about 2 and ½ small forests on the outskirts of Kaede's village.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou finally caught up with Inuyasha. By this time he was breathing hard and still cutting down trees, though considerably slower.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha, "You knew that demon!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha stated, "he was one of my father's lords, but when Father died, Sesshoumaru scorned him and banished him from the Western Lands. He has always held a grudge against our family. Bukoru is too afraid to approach Sesshoumaru and instead takes out his revenge on me.

"I see," Sango said quietly, "we must find Kagome quickly, she is in a heap of trouble."

"_Another _one of your women," Miroku said with a frown, "he kidnapped Kikyo to?"

"Yes."

Poor little Shippou was almost crying, Kagome was gone and she was like an adoptive mother to him.

"Inuyasha," Shippou said, "we need to got to the village to get our stuff and Kagome's pack. After that can we please go to find her?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said, he punched his hand with his fist and glared at the direction Bukoro had flown off in.

"I know where he lives, we'll leave in an hour, everyone get their stuff, let's go!"

Yeah! (claps hands in glee with crescent eyes and goofy grin

Chapter 2! With all my whacked ideas of bells and whistles! Oh how I am happy, I just wanted to thank Cyrox, who thx 2 you I have decided to change inu's personality a lot!

Linella, kagomesnumber1, and Kagura-I am the Wind. I love you guys, plz continue reading and reviewing!

And for those of you who read and don't review, REVIEW, review now! The button on the lower left hand corner, it is blue, CLICK IT! Thx. ()

Inuyasha: hurry up and write another chapter, I have to go save Kagome

Audience: aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww

Inuyasha: ERRGH,

Inuyasha: shreds audience

Kagome: me

Kagome: sit

Inuyasha: wham

Me: YES!

(don't worry Cyrox, this is my idea of a funny end 2 an author's note and not how inu acts in my story)

absativley posalutely luv y'all!

BYE! (TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ahem, attention ladies and gentlemen, I now own Inuyasha's butt.

Cops: "Put your hands in the air where we can see them, get down on the ground and put that Uzi we know you have on the ground in front of us!"

Me: Kagome

Kagome: "Inuyasha get'em"

Inuyasha: "You're not my beloved Kagome, don't lie!" (Runs off screaming profanities)

Me: "heh heh" waves to cops

Darn

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! God, evil people, taking away my fun! DIE!

Disclaimer 2: Blah blah blah no plagiarism

Review Responses: (ps I WANT MORE REVIEWS!)

Pipper Lipper: Ok, god!

i-luv-the-cat-sohma52: will do cap'n!

Linella: thx 4 support I NEED it (PS 2 ALL U EVIL PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW _REVIEW! AHEM, REVIEW! _Linella, don't pay attention 2 this, it's not 4 u)

Kagura-I-am-the-Wind: OMG so sorry, I should put a glossary, inuyoukai means dog demon. Ps, bats r evil

ON WITH THE SHOW (and whatnot)

CHAPTER 3

When they had everything packed, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou rode Kilala, and Inuyasha ran. He was still fuming over Bukoru's kidnapping of Kagome. Shippou was still trying not to cry. Sango and Miroku were quiet and determined to get Kagome back.

Inuyasha was running at top speed, pausing now and then to catch Bukoru's scent and then continuing in the direction he had taken Kagome. Inuyasha was muttering obscenities under his breath and had what seemed to be a permanent glare on his face.

"God damn that………what the hell is his problem………….that bastard is gonna pay………be sorry when I'm through with him……..**_two_** women." Inuyasha was having a little trouble controlling his anger.

"Inuyasha-," Miroku started to say but was cut off.

"What?" Inuyasha said sharply over his shoulder. During the whole day he had stayed a good fifty feet ahead of Kilala who was even now straining to keep up.

"Inuyasha," Sango said quietly, "Kilala is tired, she's been flying all day and is almost to the point of exhaustion. It is getting near dusk; Miroku and I have been riding all day, are tired, and must rest to be able to continue tomorrow. Shippou has been asleep for almost an hour, see?" She pulled back the outer layer of her kimono to reveal Shippou snuggled into the inside layer, as you might have seen people carry babies. "I understand that as you are part demon you have the ability to continue for several more days, but we are humans, Shippou is a child, Kilala has been carrying a load, and consequently all of us must rest."

Inuyasha looked at Shippou and inside felt guilty that he was pushing the group so hard, but then he remembered that Kagome was missing and all his anger toward Bukoru returned faster than you can say, well, Bukoru.

"Fine," he snarled, "but we leave first thing tomorrow morning, no delays!"

Sango sighed in relief and Miroku started scouting for campsites.

Here, we step into my magical time machine, (which I have cause I'm the author and I am soooooo cool!) and jump back to when Bukoru first arrived at the hut in Kaede's village, only to jump back to the 'present' a few moments later!

Kagome woke up when she heard Inuyasha snarl, she stumbled outside in her camisole and pajama sweatpants.

Kagome yawned, "whus goin on guys, it's late an-," she abruptly stopped talking when she saw what was taking place in front of the hut. She heard the word "Bukoru" yelled, and assumed that that was the (she was honest with herself) _handsome_ demon's name.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were all looking at him to, he was rugged looking, like he had spent a long time fending for himself, but still possessed the same aloof attitude that seemed to be effortless for Sesshoumaru.

Then she heard Inuyasha yell, "You are not going to succeed in kidnapping another one of **_my_** women!"

"_Oh!"_ Kagome blushed, _"Inuyasha just called her HIS woman!" _she thought happily, _"oh, he said Kikyo was his woman to," _she thought sadly, but, hang on, _"Bukoru kidnapped Kikyo, oh, ANOTHER one of his women!"_

"Oh no," she said quietly as she realized that Bukoru intended to kidnap her as well. Kagome saw Bukoru lean in and whisper something to Inuyasha, "INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!" she shrieked. It was much too late though.

Bukoru had her bridal style and they were flying through the air faster then Inuyasha could ever hope to run.

Kagome turned her head to look at Bukoru, "just WHO do you think you are!" she screamed in his ear.

He winced, his sensitive dog demon ears didn't like Kagome's screaming, especially not in this close of a vicinity. She was about to shriek again when she felt hot breath on her face and slowly faded out of consciousness. Her last thought was, _"it's like knock out gas…"_

"Good," Bukoru muttered, "now she won't talk anymore. It was getting annoying."

Ok, here is where we jump back to the 'present'. Now, let's see, Kagome wakes up in Bukoru's castle in the hills. Even though Sesshoumaru exiled him or whatever, he built himself a castle. And just one thing, yeah, so Bukoru talks to himself. So? He's not insane, demons are _above _that, or so Sesshoumaru would say. Ok, yeah, on w/ the show.

Kagome woke up in a beautifully furnished room. She was lying on a four poster bed with decorations on the posts. Her school uniform was gone; in its place was an outfit extraordinarily like that of a belly dancer's. A jeweled belt was fastened around her hips; it was attached to a light blue skirt, though ankle length, it split on one side to mid-thigh. Sterling silver and gold chains hung from the belt and looped around on one side and the next, you get the idea. Her top was like a silver bikini top, but with jewels embroidered on the cups, more chains hung from that and draped onto her stomach. She was barefoot with ankle bracelets and arm bangles. Let's just say that when she walked, she jangled.

Kagome was outraged at that demon, how DARE he dress her up like this, and by the way, who exactly had done the dressing? She dearly hoped it was a maid or something, otherwise she would have something to say to that bastard of a demon.

(That was strictly author's imput, seeing as how Kagome is a complete angel and would never EVER swear unless she was mad a Kikyo, who have I mentioned I HATE! Yeah, ok, on w/ the show.)

Kagome could practically feel the storm clouds gathering in her head as she stared, outraged at what she saw in the full length mirror on one wall of the room.

Suddenly, Kagome heard a knock at the door. She jumped, startled and scanned the room, looking for something she might be able to manage in terms of a weapon.

There was a ceremonial dagger on the wall; the sheath was adorned with diamonds.

"_God, what is with this guy and diamonds?" _she thought, exasperated.

As the handle turned in the door, she spun around and held the dagger aloft, no that she had any idea how to use it, but oh well.

When she saw what walked through the door she gasped …

TBC (DUH!)

Ok, first of all, I have no idea what a Japanese bed, door, doorknob, or mirror was like in ancient times so sorry about that.

Second, I want ten reviews as motivation to update next chapter, my loyal reviewers, I love you, because you read and then review and that is the circle of MY life, I don't know about yours, cause that would be creepy, but yeah. I have had over 200 hits to my story and less than 10 reviews. Anonymous ones are okay on people, step it up! Ending that solemn note, we now continue with the idiotic not professional at all author who pretends she is funny!

SO! What do you think of my latest chapter, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? REVIEW! Oh, so you wanna play rough huh! Have it your way, MWAHAHAHAHAH!

See this, _holds up remote for automatic detonation_

This remote is attached to the area around you! (Wherever YOU are it is around you.) Okay, that blue button on the bottom left of the page, if you do not click that I will PRESS THE BUTTON and then you will die, you know what comes now: MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

And now, the highlight of everyone's reading I'm sure, the dialogue between Inuyasha and I! Yeaaaaaa! Everyone clap! Ok, starting in 3, 2,1, rolling:

Inuyasha: Write the next chapter, I haven't saved Kagome yet!

Me: You aren't going to save Kagome for a little while yet, maybe 1, 2, 3, 4, chapters from now, depends on how long I want to string this out.

Inuayasha: _(ears flattened) _What did you say! You evil bitch, I have to save Kagome!

2nd, not shredded, Audience: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Inuyasha: Gggggrrrrrrrrrr!

2nd, not shredded, Audience: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! _(runs away)_

Inuyasha: _(runs after them screaming yet more obscenities, big surprise huh.)_

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Get Real

Disclaimer #2: Blah Blah Blah, no plagiarism

Disclaimer #3: I might not own 'Yasha, but I do own Kilana and Bukoru

Review Responses: (I finally caved, I wanted 2 post this new chap, but I also wanted 10 reviews. Oh well, to the people that ACTUALLY REVIEWED, (by the way you have my undying gratitude) here are my responses!)

szaugglaughs, Nightmare800, AnimeMiko15: Thank you for reading, I love you guys and u r a HUGE motivation. Keep it up!

Sachichan16: Don't worry; she'll keep the outfit for a little while. I'm sorry, this might sound stupid, but what does EBIL mean? I'm new to the site so yeah.

Linella: OMG I cannot believe how nice you have been, u r like, AWESOME, a review for every single chapter, all positive so far, OMG I LUV U, (but not in a creepy way).

Last time:

_As the handle turned in the door, she spun around and held the dagger aloft, not that she had any idea how to use it, but oh well._

_When she saw what walked through the door she gasped …_

Chapter 4

…with relief. By her garb and manner, Kagome could tell that this was a maid, she didn't know whether the maid was friendly or not but she figured she would have a better chance of survival dealing with a servant then Bukoru. The maid looked at Kagome shyly and bowed.

"Lady Kagome," the maid said, "my name is Kilana, Ana for short. I will be your personal maid from now on." Kilana stood up and then looked as though she was remembering something. "If it pleases you," she added.

When Kilana was finished, Kagome was now thoroughly confused, first she was kidnapped, in fear for her life, and now she was 'Lady' Kagome, with personal servants? In typical Kagome fashion, she dealt with her distress by bursting into tears. She threw herself on the bed, chains jingling, and sobbed.

Kilana came over and patted her in the head.

"It's okay," Kilana said, "tell me why you are so upset."

"I was kidnapped," the miko said when she had her crying under control, "I want to go home!" Kagome then proceeded to cry a bit more.

Ana looked at the girl who was crying on the bed that she herself had slept in a little under a week ago. She wondered how long it would be before the miko Kagome was set aside, and replaced with a new girl. That is how it worked, when Bukoru wasn't busy plotting revenge against Inutaisho's eldest son, Sesshoumaru, he would bring back new women to be his wife.

However, he got bored with each one after a couple of months, the current one would become the personal servant of the new one. Kilana had once had this very room to herself, and had worn an outfit similar to the one Kagome had been attired in, and had been served by a woman named Aruki, an even older wife of the ageless demon. Ana had dressed Kagome, mainly because she was the only one who knew how to really put the outfit on, besides Aruki, and also because she was a woman, and Bukoru wasn't stupid enough to do that to a woman who hadn't even accepted the courtship request. He could kidnap her, sure, but not undress her.

Ana had even been presented with the very dagger that an astounded Kagome had held aloft a few minutes ago, as a wedding present from Bukoru. She soon learned not to trust his confident attitude, lavish gifts, and sexy smile. He was a player, to put it plain and simple.

Kilana knew that Kagome probably hadn't wanted to become a demon's bride when she woke up that morning, but whether she liked it or not, she was now.

Kagome sat up on her bed and shakily smiled at Ana, "thank you, I'm sorry for crying all over you-"

She was cut off when Ana replied, "nonsense, I did the same to Aruki when I first got here."

"Oh," Kagome said, "hang on, when _you _first got here?"

"Yes," Ana said, and proceeded to explain what was happening.

When she had finished, Kagome was astounded, then angry with Bukoru for what he was doing. She jumped off the bed and made for the door when she heard Ana say, "you can't get out, the door is infused with a spell. You can't walk out of the room unless he is with you. See," Ana pointed to a less extravagant door on the far side of the room, "there is a hot springs pool in there, so you can bathe."

"Errgh!" Kagome was angry at Bukoru, a single tear slid down her face as she contemplated what to do next. _Alright Kagome, no more tears, time to give Bukoru a piece of my mind!_

OMG you guys! I'm SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the LONG TIME it took to update and then the short chapter. I am such a meany and should be punished. Anyway, to all my loyal readers, I love you and reward you with cookies.

I was trying to decide to hold out on updating for the 10 reviews I demanded last chapter and was agonizing over whether you guys were gonna do it. Even though you only got ½ way there, still more reviews than ever 4 a single chapter. LUV YA 4 IT!

And by the way, I don't have ANYTHING against Kagome, in fact, she and Inu r my fav characters,I just know she cries a lot.

Anyway, time for the daily dialogue between me and Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Alright wench, I wasn't even in that chapter

Me: Nope.

Inuyasha: I must be in the next chapter. Do you not understand the concept of me saving Kagome? It must happen and soon, or I will become angry and 'lose' Tetsusaiga.

(Inu's eyes bleed red and he snarls threateningly.)

Me: O-okay. (sits at computer) I am updating as fast as I can, okay Inuyasha?

Me: Inuyasha? Oh.

(Inuyasha is seen in distance chasing third audience who has aaaaawwwwwed at his attempts to make me let him rescue her. Confused? YA! Go me!

TBC, DUH!

Seeya!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Me no own, You no sue (sadly I don't even own the disclaimer, I saw it somewhere and thought it was funny)

Disclaimer #2: BUKORU AND KILANA ARE MINE I WILL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU TAKE THEM heh heh smiles goofy w/ crescent eyes

Disclaimer #3: Blah Blah, u know the drill

Review Responses:

Kagura-I am the Wind: OMG! I am so sry and yes u r forgiven, sry 2 dissapoint about the kind of demon, but I wanted it to be like he was really close 2 Inutaisho and they Sess kicks him out its like dude, ya know. So thx 4 your loyalty.

i-luv-the-cat-sohma52: I guess I don't really hate Kikyo, in fact I kind of feel for her, they way she acts, but I guess I get mad at her because of what she is doing to Kagome, the girl has a piece of her soul, and her man. So I guess I don't hate her so much as her actions. In fact she is kind of cool.

Linella: OMG! Thx soooooooooooooooooooo much 4 your loyalty luvya 4 it!

Szaugglaughs: thx 4 reading and your opinion!

OMG! You guys I just looked back and realized it had been **_FIVE_** fucking days since I had updated I have been soo bitchy plz 4give me. I am soooooooooooo sorry 4 the long updates and just becuz of it I have whacked myself over the head 5 times. I am such a bitch. Plz read and enjoy. Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! I think that means forgive me in Japanese. Peace out and on w/ show.

CHAPTER 5

Inuyasha and the others had proceeded onward after spending the night at the campsite. Kilala was ready to start fresh and was happy to continue onward. Inuyasha was even in a better mood, if that was possible without Kagome around to cheer him up. However, his mood was short lasted when he caught the scent of a certain wolf.

Inuyasha was now in a very sort temper, "what the fuck do you want wolf turd?"

"Just my beautiful Kagome, by the way, where is she, I can't smell her," a bewildered Kouga was pacing around and sniffing.

"For your information, _Kouga_," Inuyasha spat out, "she has been kidnapped by Bukoru."

The expression on Kouga's face would have been comical if not for the circumstances. But in typical Inuyasha fashion, what did he care?

Inuyasha laughed harshly at him and said, "yeah, you heard me, _kidnapped, _I'm going to go save her. Now, I would advise you to leave, NOW."

Kouga backed off but snarled threateningly, "if you do not save Kagome before she is harmed, I will kill you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha snarled back, "just try."

Kouga sped away in his whirlwind but not before flipping Inuyasha the bird.

(So I don't know if they do that in Japan. Get over it!)

Ahem, SCENE CHANGE.

Bukoru sat in his chambers and pondered the new situation. He now had Kagome, but by demon rules, she had to accept his courtship, before he could marry her. He could force her into it, but he had at least a shred of honor left in him.

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Kilana," came the answer, "I need to talk to you, it's about Kagome."

A flash of anger sped across Bukoru's features, _how dare she, a maid nonetheless, order him around, the Great Bukoru. She **needs **to talk to me, but it's about Kagome, so I guess it is okay. All right, against my better judgment, I will let her in._

"You may enter," he replied.

Outside the door, it was Ana's turn for the flash of anger. _Ergh. How dare that arrogant bastard do this to all these girls. I hate him! Oh well, might as well try to help Kagome, for she is in the same situation that I was._

The door opened and Kilana cast her eyes down as she entered the room.

"Milord," she curtsied, inside berating herself for acting so submissive, "Kagome is distressed, it would please her if you were to go and talk with her, for she is extremely upset."

"Thank you, Kilana, very well, I will go and talk with her, that will be all." When Bukoru was finished speaking he stood up and made ready to go see his 'future mate'. Then he got up and walked to her room. Pausing outside the door he listened inside, there was no sound, except for breathing and the creak of floor boards, apparently she was pacing.

He entered the room and cleared his throat, causing Kagome to jump.

"Have you settled in nicely?" Bukoru asked, deliberately appraising her figure. The outfit fitted to her curves nicely.

Kagome was outraged, he was practically undressing her with his eyes, she knew that look, for the more perverted guys in her time, did it all the time.

"No," she snapped, "I have not settled in nicely, and I want to go home!"

"Back with the rank smelling half-breed?" Bukoru replied, amused, "let me see," Bukoru pretended to think it over, then rushed in front of her, causing her to leap backwards.

He bent his head downward until it was less then an inch in front of hers, and whispered, "No."

He then proceeded to waltz out of the room, Kagome was very angry and she rushed in front of him.

"Wait just a darn minute, I am soooooooooo not through with you. Let me go h-" Kagome was cut off as Bukoru picked her up and carried her out of the room, for the second time in less then twenty-four hours.

_Ergh, _Kaagome thought, _this is getting old. _She deliberately leaned in next to his ear and shrieked as loud as she could, her brilliant plan caused Bukoru to drop her on her ass.

She got up and ran through the hallways, but she barely got around the corner when he caught up with her.

"ONE MORE STEP AND I WILL PURIFY YOUR ASS TO HELL!" Kagome yelled at him.

Bukoru smirked, "Try," he said arrogantly, "the castle is infused with ancient spells, immobilizing spiritual power."

Grr, Kagome thought, would she never win?

Inuyasha paused outside Bukoru's castle, and prepared to attack.

TBC

Sorry y'all, it is in my nature to end with a cliffy, it is just what I do! I made a mistake in the last chap or the one b4 cant remember which, but I said, Kagome was in p.j. pants and a cami, and then later I said her school uniform was gone. You guys are supposed to berated me for the dumassness of me! Oh well, Read and review! Like usual.

Inuyasha: Good, you have finally hinted that I might start saving Kagome.

Me: Yes Inuyasha, you will save Kags soon, you just should be patient.

Inuyasha: Patience is not my thing, now I LOVE KAGOME AND MUST SAVE HER SOON!

4th Audience: AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Inuyasha: Starts to chase them and then stops, realizing something……….

Inuyasha: This is really starting to get old….

Inuyasha: **WIND SCAR!**

Huge explosion, audience disintegrated.

The button down there, press it!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ahem, by the power invested in me as an Inuyasha fan fiction writer I hereby state that the characters of Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha Anime Series are in no way connected to me.

Disclaimer #2: I own Kilana and Bukoru for they are my creation.

Disclaimer #3: Plagiarism, my goodness the very word makes me fain-

I know you all must hate me for the month that I waited to update the next chapter. However it is not my fault. I was grounded for a month from the phone and computer for beating up my brother. I was only able to check my email and review other stories by sneaking onto a friend's computer. Here is my formal apology for my mother's incompetence and not understanding that fan fiction is too important to not do. Because of this fault performed by my family and me I have an extra long chapter for you today. Gomen Nasi.

Review Responses:

Linella, Mistress of Demons, Kagura-I-am-the-Wind, I love you guys and deeply apologize for the long wait. I know I have heaped great grievances upon you and will try to reward your patience with this chapter.

CHAPTER 6

Inuyasha could smell Kagome inside the castle. The only problem was that he could also smell Bukoru along with a hoard of other demons. He was fairly sure that Bukoru wasn't involved with Naraku because he was like Sesshoumaru; he worked alone, without others influence.

"Inuyasha," Sango's delicate voice would make you think she was the pampered wife of a feudal lord, the reality was that she was a killing machine, designed to execute the moves of a warrior so gracefully, it was beautiful, "is Kagome inside the castle?"

"Judging by the intentness that Inuyasha's studying said castle, yes, she is," Miroku commented wisely. Even in the present situation, Miroku couldn't help staring at Sango's bum, the lecherous monk was always doing this, though if the situation was utterly dire, he was a dependable friend and invaluable resource .

"All right you guys, plan time," Inuyasha said as everyone got into a huddle, "so here's what we do………"

SCENE CHANGE

Kagome slowly backed away from Bukoru, who was advancing on her and getting closer by the second.

_How the hell do I get out of this one? _Kagome thought frantically, _he is right about the ancient spells, I can't summon my spiritual power. The only thing that has hurt him so far is when I screamed in his ear, but I can't keep screaming for half an hour while I try to find a way out of this maze, I can't hope to outmatch him in strength, he is a demon and I am a regular girl without my powers. _

As Kagome was pondering how to get out of the current situation, a bee demon flew up and buzzed in Bukoru's ear. This pissed Bukoru off a great deal, for this intervention completely ruined the mood of terror he was trying to create.

"What is it now?" he snapped.

The bee replied, "You have guests milord at the front door, one Lord Mirokuen and Lady Songoku."

At hearing those names, Kagome quickly repressed a grin and sigh of relief. Her friends were here and Inuyasha was obviously with them, if not seen.

"Come wench," Bukoru stated, grabbing her arm and dragging her behind him as he walked towards the door, when she regained her footing she noticed how ridiculous her outfit was. Kami, how it jangled! "You will be given the pleasure of greeting these houseguests into our humble home."

Inside Kagome fumed at him saying 'our home', but outside she put out a smile and said, " of course milord," curtsied as best she could in gypsy pants and rose, " I will not run, just wait for me in the main dining hall and I will escort your guests to you."

_Finally, _Bukoru thought, _she is learning obedience. _

Kagome scurried to the front door; she knew where it was because Bukoru had drug her half way there anyway. She yanked open the door and looked around in confusion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed-

**ATTN: This is normally where I would end the chapter but since I was grounded and couldn't update for a month, here it is! YAY! X's and O's To MEEEEE!**

-as someone or something tackled her to the ground. A gag was stuffed into her mouth and a blindfold was across her eyes.She tried to scream again but a hand shoved the gag so she almost choked. Kagome heard the person curse as she blacked out.

Bukoru heard her scream and cursed, she was either running away and one of his guards caught her, or someone else was kidnapping her from him. Which, ya know, IRONY.

Bukoru raced outside and pulled his sword out, just as he sensed Kagome come round. "Kagome!" he yelled and swung down his sword at the two kidnappers. They were clothed in black and only their eyes showed. He could tell there was a man and a woman. The man carried a staff and the women carried a giant boomerang. They were extremely skilled with their weapons but they were soon overpowered.

Suddenly another black clothed figure leaped out from behind the bushes. Strangely, Bukoru couldn't catch his scent. He moved like a warrior though and he was either a cat or a dog demon because he had claws.

Kagome had regained enough of her senses to yank off her blindfold and had just done that when she saw that her would-be kidnappers were fighting Bukoru. She was confused when she saw that they held a staff and a boomerang.

**(I interrupt this broadcast to point out that though I LOVE Kagome, in this scene, she is having a blonde moment, meaning 2 + 2 fish. Anyway, she isn't making the connection between the weapons and her friends, but for the story-line to go the way I want it, this is how it is meant to be. Anyway, thank you and keep reading.)**

The combined efforts of the three black-clad strangers soon had Bukoru pretty well beaten down. That was, until he decided to use Silver Streaking Lightning Dragons. This specific attack involved a huge explosion and multiple energy streaks. (Don't they all?) Anyway, the first two ninjas (we'll just call them that) were blown backwards and knocked out. The third, the one with claws, had a ribbon of blood across his left shoulder and down to the small of his back, he was still up and fighting, though definitely drained and getting weaker by the second.

HUGE SPLOSION! KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Sesshoumaru streaks upward from the ground and conjures his poison whip bringing it down onto Bukoru's sword and snapping it in half.

Bukoru looks shocked at what just happened and stands up, meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"How dare you, you spoiled brat!" Bukoru snapped, he was a good 500 years older than Inutaisho's insolent pup.

Bukoru Baka. Translation: Wrong thing to say to Sesshoumaru.

"Bukoru," Sesshoumaru said icily, though never letting emotion show on his impassive face, "I am the Lord of the Western Lands. If you **_EVER _**say something like that again, I **_WILL_** slaughter you."

While this had been happening, the third ninja had gotten up off the ground and walked over to Kagome.

Kagome saw him coming and shrieked, "AAAAAAHHH!"

She ran over to Sesshoumaru and hid behind him, deciding that in the present situation, she had a better chance of surviving with Sesshoumaru then with a furious and insulted demon, or three black-clad ninjas. (By the way the other two had come round.)

"What do you want now wench?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome, now realizing that this was the bitch that was always tagging along with his filthy half brother.

"Protection!" Kagome squeaked and pointed at the steadily approaching ninja.

Sesshoumaru shoved her forward and said, "You imbecile of a girl, this is Inuyasha!"

The third ninja pulled off the cloth that was wound around his head and shook out his hair. It was indeed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked and ran towards him in slow-mo, her belt and bra softly jangling. With her hair out behind her she was the picture of innocent beauty. Soft romantic music plays in the background.

Okay until Bukoru completely ruins the moment.

"INUYASHA!" Bukoru bellows angrily, and pulls Kagome off her feet to his side, "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND TRY TO TAKE MY FIANCEE?" (He's so angry he's speaking in caps!)

Inuyasha draws in his breath and bellows back, "SHE IS NOT YOURS YOU FUCKING BASTARD! SHE'S MINE! YOU HERE ME! MINE! NOT YOURS OR ANYBODY ELSES!"

Kagome gasps and Inuyasha streaks forward, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

As Bukoru falls lifelessly to the ground Inuyasha picks up Kagome bridle style and carries her to where Sango and Miroku were sitting, where he gently sets her on a rock.

Sesshoumaru is walking away when Inuyasha leaps up and lands in front of him.

"You weakling, you can't even protect your own woman, let alone take on another dog demon, get out of my way!"

Inuyasha is about to retort when he has a rare moment of self-control, "I came to formerly thank you for stepping in to avenge an enemy of the crown and in doing so saving my Kagome's life. If Rin ever needs looking after or protection that you are unable to provide, do not hesitate to call upon me."

Inuyasha bows and walks back to where the group is sitting.

Sesshoumaru turns around and nods to Inuyasha, "You killed Bukoru, without the aid of Tetsusaiga, this feat of battle cannot go unnoticed, previous invitation offered for Rin accepted and returned for the wench or the fox."

"Thank you," Inuyasha replies, Sesshoumaru flies off.

Miroku says wryly, "Inuyasha, I had no idea you knew so many big words."

"Shut up lech," Inuyasha casually replies, while tightening his arm around Kagome's waist.

**To Be Continued**

So, huh, whatcha think huh didja like it! Tell me if you did! By the way this is soooooooooooooooo not the end I am going to have at least two more chapters, with a LOT of fluff, Inu/Kag and Mir/Son also dealing with Kikyo, (I hereby promise to be humane! Tee hee) anyway, plz R/R! I will luv u 4 it by the way Kagura-I-A-T-W, luv the personification in ur note, awsum! Anyway daily dialogue and I think that's it!

Inuyasha: So wench, I am finally back with Kagome?

Me: Um………yah, did u or did u not just read the chapter?

Inuyasha: Um……yes, that is why I said that I am back with Kagome.

Me: Ok, um, just curious, how did you like her skimpy gypsy outfit?

Inuyasha: She keeps that in the next chapter and I don't slaughter the fifth audience, deal?

Me: Deal.

Inuyasha: You never said I couldn't maim them! (Evil Grin, Cracks Knuckles)

Fifth Audience: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Inuyasha: 3…2…1…GO!

Me: _Sigh_, at least they got a head start.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Tarzan of the not-Rumiko-Takahashi-clan-so-don't-own-Inuyasha, you Jane. HAHA! I crack myself up! _My other self; "That's sad."_ Me; "I know, I know."

Disclaimer #2: Oh my God! If you don't already know this one why are you reading this story?

Disclaimer #3: Ditto.

Heeeeelllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooo everyone! Sorry! Spaz! Any way, only two reviews in 4 days, hmmmm, I guess I forgive you cuz I soooooooo haven't updated for a month on the last chapter. I am fairly sure that is why I lost so much support. Oh well. To **Kagura-I-am-the-Wind**, and **i-luv-the-cat-sohma52,** you guys are awsum and I totally love ya 4 it. To **Linella**, if you read this you'll get the message, if you don't I don't care. Anyway sorry to you, if you liked the story as much as your reviews said you did, and you thought five days was long, then OMG you must REALLY hate me now. Anyway, everybody, 4 days is better than 30! So here it is, Chapter 7.

CHAPTER 7

"So that's what happened!" Kagome commented happily after her companions explained to her their trick.

"Yeah," Inuyasha followed up, "we knew when you heard 'Lord Mirokuen' and 'Lady Songoku' were at the door, you would know who was. We couldn't let you know we were 'kidnapping' you because you might fake it out; it looked more realistic this way. Anyways, Sango didn't mean to knock you out, she just had the gag in too tight." Inuyasha glared at Sango.

"Sorry," Sango said sheepishly, Miroku patted her bum; she glared at him.

Shippo popped out of Kagome's backpack where he had been fishing for a candy bar.

"3..2..1..Touchdown!" Shippo yelled, as Sango smacked Miroku across the face.

Kagome was happy that Shippo remembered another one of the future words that she had taught him.

"So Kagome," Miroku said slyly, "what's with the outfit?"

"GRRRR!" Inuyasha growls and pulls Kagome onto his lap, "she's MINE!"

Kagome at this point was a bit flustered and glared at Miroku; she then nodded to Sango who slightly shifted her boomerang.

Inuyasha saw what was happening and grinned at the oblivious Miroku.

"So," Miroku babbled, "we should probably head out now and look for more jewel shards, we can't forget about Naraku…. What's up Inuyasha?" Miroku asked when he saw Inuyasha's grin.

WHAM! BAM! SLAP! BAM! WHACK! SLAP!

An unconscious Miroku slowly collapsed on the ground. The girls high-fived. Kagome put down the tree branch she had used to whack Miroku, (though not very hard) on the back. Sango however had no such implications. Hiraikotsu had connected with Miroku's head, stomach and back, and she had slapped him on both cheeks.

(LATER THAT NIGHT AROUND THE CAMPFIRE, KAGOME IS COOKING DINNER)

"INUYASHA!" called Kagome, "DINNER TI-eek!" she squeaked as he landed two inches in front of her.

He slung his arm around her waist before she could topple backwards into the fire. Then she noticed the arm around her waist and blushed, before removing herself from his grasp. Inuyasha smirked.

"Like you was saying, dinner time."

Kagome was still blushing. She could tell that everyone noticed too, because Miroku was waggling his eyebrows, Sango was smiling, and Inuyasha was STILL smirking. She swore he could do that for hours if he wanted to.

'Course it could be that she had been on her last change of clothes when the demon kidnapped her, and so she had to stay in her gypsy outfit, she could almost feel Inuyasha's eyes boring a hole in her back as she bent to scoop ramen into his bowl. As she scooped everyone's bowls, she thought. _Inuyasha has been acting so different lately, ever since I was kidnapped. Well duh, _she told herself, _he practically shrieked at the demon that I was his. Oh yeah, HIS? What the heck? A few days ago he would barely look at me if I didn't have jewel shards or ramen in my hands, now, I mean, pulling me onto his lap, putting his arm around my waist or shoulders. It's not like I mind, in fact it's a dream come true, but why is he doing this? Does he love me? And if so, why? Does he still love Kikyo? Did he ever love Kikyo? If he does love me, is this a relationship? Am I his girlfriend? Does he want to get married? What does he want? What do I want? What does he want from me, what do I want from him? Oh My God! I have to talk to Sango!_

"What's up Kagome?" Shippo asked in between bites; Kilala meowed in question as well.

"Oh, just lost in thought," Kagome replied.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Shippo asked, trying to be helpful and caring. (He is SOOO cute!)

"No," Kagome thought absently, picking up her own bowl and quietly chewing, "Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"Can you smell a hot springs around here? I wanted to take a bath, I was wondering if Sango wanted to come," Kagome looked hopefully at her friend. Sango could tell that she wanted to talk and agreed quickly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered, sniffing around, "there's one about a quarter of a mile from here, that way, straight line," he said, pointing to the east. (Hm, that was so perfect it was almost………. Planned. Tee hee! -)

"Thanks. Also, can you be sure to restrain Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Definitely," Inuyasha stated with a finality that caused Miroku to shiver.

AHEM! SCENE CHANGE………………..NOW!

Sango and Kagome sat in the hot spring, it was only about 4 feet deep, (I think that is 1 1/3 meters in metric or some shit like that, I don't care, anyways ), and had a convenient ledge on one side, they sat chest deep in water so even if Inuyasha was unable to restrain Miroku, (highly unlikely, judging from past experience), he wouldn't see anything.

Kagome had told Sango all her thoughts from back at the campfire and waited while Sango finished thinking.

"Well," the older girl started, "I think that for the past year Inuyasha has fallen in love with you. Not Kikyo, you," Sango said as Kagome started to protest, "he obviously thinks you are pretty, can't you even remember when he wasn't looking at you?" Sango asked.

"I didn't think he ever looked at me. In fact, he usually glares at me if I make eye contact," Kagome replied.

"OH MY GOD! You are SO naïve. He stares at you all the time, watches over you when you sleep, makes sure you're never cold, and protects you from whatever is endangering you. You might argue that he needs you because you are his 'shard detector' but as an outside observer I can see that he is completely head over heels for you. Hell, anyone with half a brain can see it!" Sango gently rapped Kagome on the forehead, "he loves you, and you love him, so just be together. I know we haven't defeated Naraku yet, we may never defeat him, but that doesn't mean you can't be with the person you love."

"Okay," Kagome said, "I'll be his girlfriend, but on one condition."

Kagome grinned at Sango adn leaned in so they were nose to nose, "You have to get together with Miroku."

**TBC**

So, how did everyone like it? Please tell me. (Pouts. Plz?) Anyway, I know this chapter may not have satisfied everyone but it's eleven o'clock at night and I have to get up at six, so just be happy. Anyway, next chapter will be MAJOR fluff with both couples, as well as foreshadowing about dealing with Kikyo. WARNING: Probably a cliffy. I know that the main villain of this story is Bukoru and most of the time after the villain is dead, the story ends, but mine will go on for at least 2 or 3 more chapters after this. Inu/Kags and Mir/San will end up together in the end, but Naraku won't be dead. SO, Daily Dialogue, and that's a wrap ppl!

Inuyasha: Thank you wench, I am finally going to get to make out with Kagome! I love her you know.

Me: Yes, Inuyasha, we do know, in fact, none know better than I since I WROTE IT!

Inuyasha: I REALLY don't like your tone wench!

Me: Newsflash, Me equals not caring at all!

Inuyasha: Cuts my head off.

Ghost of Me: Ni-ni-nice doggy, (cowers and keeps typing.)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yo diggedy dogz, this is ya homeboy spekin' I don't own ani-MAY sear-ays Inuyasha, bro.

_My other self: You are pathetic._

Me: Yah, I know.

_My other self: You need professional help._

Me: Yah, I know.

Disclaimer # 2 & # 3: Does anyone care if I do this anymore, you get the point anyway right? Yeah. Plz tell me ur opinion.

Hey guyz whassup? I was just lookin at my reviews! I absatively posalutely luv ya 4 it! U guyz are WAY 2 cool, here's responses.

ShadowDog34: thx sooooooo much!

Szaugglaughs: luvya 4 reviewing all those chaps!

Kannilana: I do hate Kikyo, but it is mostly her actions, that woman has a piece of Kags soul AND her man, it sucks ass dude.

Kagura-I-am-the-Wind: OMG! thx ever so much 4 support. Inu will get put in his place but he will continue 2 b cocky, esp. in front of Mir and San. It is just TOO cute 2 see Kags reaction, (blush, oh, gasp) u get the picture. Anyway, inu will cause harm 2 audience at end of chapter, so yah, coolio.

**ATTN: Would anyone mind if I responded to reviews with a reply rather then on the story? I just figured it would save some time. If you prefer this to happen or not, plz contact me via review, email, message, whatever and I will either change the method or not, thx and plz keep reading.**

**P.S. Inuyasha has a potty mouth in this chapter, ha-ha.**

**P.P.S. Shippou fell asleep a few minutes after Sango and Kagome left for the hot springs. That is why he isn't in the chapter. Thx, bye bye.**

Last time:

_Kagome grinned at Sango and leaned in so they were nose to nose, "You have to get together with Miroku."_

CHAPTER 8

Kagome smirked as Sango turned beat red and looked away. However, she wasn't as adept at this as Inuyasha was, so it just turned into an amused smile.

Then Sango did the unthinkable, "Ok," she said.

"WHAT?" Kagome shouted, as Sango grinned slyly at her, now she was obligated to go out with Inuyasha.

"I didn't think you would agree to that!" Kagome said with a frown.

"I know I'm evil, but that's the way it goes!" Sango sang at her with a broad smile, "now, normally having Inuyasha stare at you for another entire day in that outfit would be absolutely the coolest thing ever for you," she paused when she saw Kagome glare at her, "but you can borrow one of my kimono's until you can get some more future clothes."

Kagome fake bowed at Sango, "Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much Sango, absolutely love you for it!"

(BACK AT THE CAMPFIRE WITH THE HANYOU AND THE LECHER)

WHA-BHAM! WHACK! BOOM! CRASH! "OWWW!"

Inuyasha tied Miroku up and sat him on a rock, then when he started to try and edge back towards the hot springs, Inuyasha got up and with an exasperated look on his face knocked Miroku out. He gently laid Miroku against a big rock and hopped up into a nearby tree to think.

_I love Kagome, _he thought, _but does she love me? I don't want to force her into anything; stupid woman's as stubborn as a cow. But I'm more stubborner than she is! _He thought smugly, _hmmm, but maybe not more smarterer. _

_Back to original topic, I love her, but what about that stupid Hobo, Homo, whatever guy? She is always flirting and hanging around with him. He's like a lost puppy, or a stupid puppy, _Inuyasha thought angrily, cracking his knuckles, _speaking of puppies, what the fuck am I supposed to do about Kouga? _

_That stupid Kagome, she won't let me kill him, but what am I supposed to do? I have a stain on my honor now; I have allowed him to insult me, make public claims to what's mine, MINE! _He added for good measure,_ Just to spare a human's feelings. Well, and my head, that sit charm is REALLY starting to get old. Hell, it was old a long time ago. As long as she has that, I can't do anything I want to do. I'm not going to force her to take it off, but if I can get rid of her for a few days, then I can get rid of Kouga before she comes back. _

_Ah, no good! Fuck! Miroku, Sango, and Shippou won't keep that from her, especially Sango and Shippou, dammit they're like sister and son to her. ERGH! Now I just have to deal with Kouga with her around, if I can just get her to agree to let me pound his face in, I'll be happy, I know she will never let me kill him, but that will suffice. _

_Suffice, sufficient, obligate, obligation, FUCK! Kikyo! DAMMIT! I forgot about her for a second, I promised to go to hell with her, I don't fucking want to. I love Kagome, not her! She never loved me, she was just lonely, and I was lonely as well and 2 plus 2 equals 4, so we ended up together. She always said to turn human, turn human, turn human, then everyone will 'accept you', right, she just didn't want to deal with a hanyou for a husband! Now I have to cut off all ties from her. I'll have to bring Kagome when I do it, other wise she'll just think I am meeting with Kikyo again. _

_Of course, this is all assuming she wants to be my girlfriend at all. She probably won't, from her behavior so far, I don't think she cares about me being a half-breed, but a friend is different then a boyfriend. And she's a beautiful young woman with her whole life ahead of her. She could marry someone handsome and rich, and he would provide for her and offer her so many opportunities in her 'Tokyo', more then I could ever give her. She could get one of those 'job' thingy's and make a whole bunch of money and live her, (I'm sure about this) dream life._

_The most I could ever give her is a small house with a yard and a few kids, ¼ demon, I might add. And that is only when we aren't running from or towards Naraku or my latest rival. She would always be in danger, always on the road, and I might die in the hunt to kill Naraku. Then Kouga would probably take her, by asking or by force, back to his den and she would be his mate. If I haven't killed him yet! _

_Oh, here come the girls, SHIT! Kagome took the outfit off, stupid Sango! You weren't supposed to lend her a **kimono**! Oh, well, must remain aloof and cocky, quick! Arrange face into bored expression! Ok._

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was observing them from above, high in a tree.

She glanced toward Sango and Sango smirked and nodded up at the tree, then went to sit with a monk who had come round a few minutes ago and seemed to be performing a healing spell on his head, or at least trying to, as he couldn't see very well thanks to Inuyasha's administrations. Sango took pity on him and went to help him untangle himself from the ropes and put a poultice on his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him, "Please come down I want to talk to you!"

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked irritably. Inside, he was pleased that she wanted to talk to him, but outside he was a hard shell.

"To talk to you!" Kagome said, "Did you not here me?"

"Yes you stupid wench I heard you and I don't feel like coming down so good night! See you in the **morning!**"

Kagome had had enough at this point, she knew that he was only doing this to bug her and she was sick of it.

"SIT BOY!"

WHA-BAM!

Kagome knew she was in for it now, he was a good 20 feet up in the air, and she had never sat him from that high.

She started shivering a little bit and debated running for the well, even though she knew it was 150 miles away, (or so, who cares).

Inuyasha's P.O.V. for two lines, then author's P.O.V. Yay Me!

FUCK! SHIT! DAMN! HELL! Stupid wench! Oh my God I am GOING to kill her as soon as I can move!

10 seconds later.

Crash! He burst out of the Inuyasha shaped crater.

An enraged Inuyasha landed next to Kagome and observed her for a second. He could see that she was shaking and could smell fear; she knew she had never sat him from that high and was sure that if he wasn't dead he was furious.

He reached toward her with a clawed hand; then glared at her when she recoiled. What? Now she thought he was going to hit her! Oh Kami! What next?

He immediately dropped his angry stance and raised his eyebrows, "I'm here now, you wanted to talk and we don't have all night. You need to rest."

_Thank Kami! _He thought, _She's still shaking, but not so much and most of the fear is gone from her scent._

"Um… I wanted to talk to you about…………………………………us," she finished in a whisper.

"Uh-huh," he said, he had thought she would say that. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she wanted to talk.

She didn't look angry anymore, just apprehensive, so he was pretty sure she wasn't here to scorn him or reject him. He had a way of reading people and was almost never wrong.

"Ok," Inuyasha said, "get on my back we're going for run."

_Shit, Damn, Hell! There she was with the fear again! Why is she so afraid of me, the fucking prayer beads still work, she just proved that beyond shadow of a doubt! Ergh! It must be because she thinks I'm still angry with her because of the sit! She probably did it without even thinking, so it wasn't even her fault! Inuyasha's Other Self: You baka, don't you see what she is doing to you? Now you aren't even mad at her anymore? Yeah! I am so mad at her! But I am willing to forgive her for it if she would just stop edging back towards the campfire!_

"Ok, this is stupid," Inuyasha said.

Kagome's P.O.V.

_Oh My God! What the hell am I going to do? I'm dead! He's going to take me out to the forest and kill me! I have seen it in dozens of movies! The guy takes the girl out on a date in the park or forest at night, then axe-murders her and runs away!_

_**Okay, as you all may have noticed, this is going nowhere fast and should get to the point already. I would like to point out that I have also realized this and that is why I am wrapping this scene up and moving on to the heartfelt talk. Thx 4 nothing evry1.**_

"EEK!" Kagome squeaked as Inuyasha brushed by her so fast she couldn't even see him and then picked her up from behind bridle style and shot up into the sky; landed in a tree and settled her against his chest.

He could hear her heart pounding in her chest and had to wait a full five minutes before she could even speak again.

"Inuyasha! Oh my God please don't ever do that again without at least warning me first! You scared the life out of me!" Kagome said when she was able to.

"Kagome, you wanna be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Wha-what?" she said with a disbelieving expression on her face.

He flattened his ears; this was beginning to be irritating.

"I said, do you wan-"

"I heard what you said," Kagome said gently, "I was just wondering if you meant it, or if you were playing with my head. I hope you did mean it, because you've been playing with my head for a couple of days now."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it you stupid wen-"

He was cut off by Kagome throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth. He was surprised, but pulled her closer with his arms wrapped tighter than they already were around her waist.

He needn't have bothered; she wasn't going anywhere.

MIROKU AND SANGO BY THE CAMPFIRE

Miroku groggily was able to focus his eyes and wake up completely as soon as Sango had completely administered the poultice.

She sat on her knees and leaned forward to grab some more water out of the canteen when she felt a familiar hand on her backside, Sango was about to whip around and slap him when she remembered that he was already injured and that would probably make it worse. She made a mental note to yell at Inuyasha for hurting him before she could.

"Miroku!" Sango said sharply, "let go of me and I won't finish what Inuyasha started!"

"Sorry Sango," Miroku said quietly.

Strange thing was, it sounded like he meant it.

"Um, Miroku, tell me," Sango began, thinking about her conversation with Kagome at the hot spring, "do you think of me as a friend?" she asked.

"Of course my dear Sango," he said, propping himself up on one elbow, "a gorgeous, enticing, beautiful friend," he finished with a grin.

Sango blushed and turned around so he wouldn't see it.

"What are you getting at Sango?" Miroku asked her with a serious voice.

"Um," _Shit! _Sango thought, _I have NEVER been good at this. _

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtobemyboyfriendeventhoughwehaven'tdefeatedNarakuyet," she said in a huge rush.

"What?" Miroku started, "oh. Yah, okay," he said brightly.

"I have to do it right though," he stood up and kneeled down in front of Sango, took her hand and kissed it, then looked up into her eyes and said-

"Sango, will you bear my child?" he asked.

Her eyebrows started to go down and she glared at him, "HEN-"

"Eventually!" he added quickly.

She thought about this for a second and then looked back at him with a smile, "sure!"

Miroku stood up and kissed her, holding onto her, now that he could touch her, he was never letting her go.

**Awwwwwwwwwwwww isn't that cute, both couples lip locking, and good thing Shippou is sleeping or Lucy would have some s'plainin to do! I would like to end the chapter there but I won't. Yay me! I want long reviews ppl!**

Kikyo stood on the outside of the forest where she knew Inuyasha was camped with the monk, the demon slayer, the fox demon, fire cat, and her reincarnation, (or her official name that she is called by all villains, the miko, or the priestess.)

Kikyo sent her soul collectors in to where Inuyasha was encamped, she knew they would find him and bring him to her; he would come; he always did.

WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME

They were half-way through their third long kiss when Inuyasha's ears twitched and his nose sniffed at the air.

Kagome pulled back, "something wrong Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "I smell Kikyo."

At this, Kagome's face fell. All her doubts came back with the force of a tornado. She knew she would always be second; Kikyo would always come before her. That was how it was, she would love him with all her heart and he threw her away to got to the dead clay pot. And now he was going to run off with her for the rest of the night, doing God knows what, on the one night when he said he was going to be hers.

Kagome had tears running down her face and then she started sobbing outright. Hiccupping and gulping air she tried to climb down from where they were in the tree. However, she only succeeded in losing her balance and almost falling, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, which only made her cry harder because she knew that he would still be with Kikyo tonight.

He held her against him and listened to her cry until she stopped and hiccupped then stopped sobbing, but she was still sniffing.

Inuyasha cupped her chin; "I need you to come with me, if YOU are my girlfriend we have to inform Kikyo of this, I can't keep seeing her."

Kagome buried her face in his shirt and hugged him, and then stood up, "I'm ready to go Inuyasha."

"Yes, let's," Inuyasha said with a grin, he could hardly wait to see Kikyo's reaction.

**TBC**

**Did you like it? It's my longest chapter ever at 8 pages on Word and 2,500 wordz. Totally awsum, anyway, I think that this will be 1 or 2 more chapters, will deal with Kikyo and Kouga in the next and then greet Kags mom w/ the news that they are going out. Remember Naraku isn't dead so they can't get married yet, anyway, Naraku will still be alive at the end of this story so sry if ur disappointed. So yah, **

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ!**

**I will luv u 4ever!**

**Daily dialogue and that's a wrap ppl!**

Inuyasha: Yes, I finally got Kagome, we kissed, and now I get to kick that stupid dead bitch's ass in the next chapter!

Me: Actually, you might just have a peaceful discussion.

Inuyasha: NO! I will tear her to SHREDS! YOU HERE ME? SHREDS!

Me: Actually, I can't hear you, you yelled so loud I'm now temporarily deaf.

Inuyasha: Fuck that.

Me: What?

Inuyasha: ERGH!

I-don't-remember-how-many-audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Inuyasha: BACKLASH WAVE!

I-don't-remember-how-many-audience: AAAAAAAAAAA! (as they die from the power of their own mocking laughter and are sent to the hell of echoes where all they here are echoes of their own voice)

Inuyasha: HAHA! That is tooo funny, I think I will go kiss Kagome now, cool, now I can actually do that!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha and if I did own him I would keep him all to my self because it has been scientifically proven that he is 79 more squishable then your average kitty kat. Except for his arms, ( drool ).

Linella: OMG! Ur back, thx 4 reviewing again!

Kagura-I-am-the-Wind: Don't worry, Kouga will get kind of dark, but I won't kill him.

Thx 4 reviewing everyone who did! (Pointed glare at everyone who didn't!) Anyway second 2 last chapter here folks!

**ATTN: During this chapter do not be surprised if you laugh your ass off.**

CHAPTER 9

Kikyo stood on the edge of the clearing, waiting for Inuyasha to come. She could sense that he was bringing the reincarnation, though for what purpose, she could only imagine.

Inuyasha had Kagome on his back; it was easier to carry her like this because this way, she wouldn't stumble over everything; it was dark and she couldn't see.

Kagome's heart was pounding, Inuyasha was racing towards Kikyo so fast she was dizzy and felt faint. He was probably going 60, which was probably half the speed he was capable of. Then he stopped so fast she almost flew over his shoulder.

Uugh, she was really going to have to Inuyasha about speed issues, one day she was going to just faint.

Inuyasha looked out over the clearing, there stood Kikyo at the edge. He walked toward her.

"Inuyasha," she said coldly, "what brings her here?" Kikyo pointedly glared at Kagome, who stood 5 or 6 feet behind Inuyasha.

"Yah, Kikyo, we are over and done with. GET OVER ME!" Inuyasha shouted, he knew he was sexy but this was ridiculous!

Kikyo looked at the man who had betrayed her three times over, first trying to steal her jewel 50 years ago, (Author's note: OMG! GET OVER IT!), then attacking her when she got back, (Author's Note: U ATTACKED HIM FIRST!), then loving her reincarnation, instead of her, (Author's Note: OMG! YOU ARE A DEAD CLAY POT! YOU ARE EVIL, COOPERATED WITH NARAKU! REPEATEDLY TRY TO KILL KAGOME, INUYASHA, AND OTHER MEMBERS OF GROUP! NO WONDER HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, YOU BITCH!) She reviewed all that had happened and then using her limited brain skills decided that this was Kagome's fault, and therefore the most logical path of action would be to round on Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kikyo's voice cut icily through the clearing, "Who do you think you are, taking my looks and my lover?"

Kagome responded timidly, "I'm sorry Kikyo, but it is time to move on. You don't even love Inuyasha, why do you want him back?"

Kikyo smiled, amused that the girl was trying to change the subject, "He owes me his life, and do not change the subject you scrawny little girl, you cannot take him from me, you are not even competition."

Kikyo smirked when she saw a tear run down the girl's face, "You know it to, Kagome, every time he looks at you, he sees me. If you mate, when he looks over at you in bed, he will always see me. Even at times of the utmost intimacy, kissing, making love, he ALWAYS sees me!" she cackled harshly, for she held no sympathy for the girl now sobbing in front of her. What the hell was she doing here anyway? The younger girl belonged in another world, and she would make sure that this interfering wench never came back to her time.

Kagome was crying front of Kikyo; Inuyasha was standing at the side with a glare etched on his face and his teeth bared with one hand on the handle of Tetsusaiga.

Then, somewhere inside her, Kikyo's little speech snapped her last nerve.

Kagome stood up from where she was huddled on the ground, dried her eyes, and looked over at Kikyo, the older priestess was smiling at her, but her eyes were still ice chips, grey and deathly cold, her face held no color, and even as she continued smirking at Kagome, her face remained pale.

"Hey bitch," Kagome said icily, Kikyo looked over with a surprised expression, "who the hell do you think you are? You have never loved Inuyasha, you don't love him now, so why the HELL do you think he is obligated to you!"

Kikyo thought about this for a second and then looked at Kagome, "You know what?"

"What?" Kagome retorted.

"YOU ARE GOIN' DOWN!" Kikyo shouted and struck a lame action movie pose.

"After you bitch!" Kagome said while striking an equally lame pose.

Kagome and Kikyo, I mean cough- Kinky-ho -cough, now engage in an epic battle for good versus evil, or slut versus pure, what ever, who gives a damn?

After many bursts of miko power, insults, a few interventions for drinking tea, and the destruction of many trees, Kikyo looses the battle.

**Okay people; guess how she lost, c'mon! Guess! Guess! Guess! You give up? I sooo knew it!**

Kikyo loses the battle because she suddenly becomes so depressed that she slits her wrists after openly confessing to be a suicidal maniac. HAHA!

Though, she's already dead and I don't know if she even has blood, but like I said before, who gives a damn? Not me. Not you. So move on dumass.

"Good riddance," Inuyasha says and runs over to make out with Kagome.

None of them notice the monk, demon-slayer, and kitsune hiding in the bushes.

That is until, "AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" was the collective shout heard by Inu and Kags.

After this, Inuyasha severely punished everyone and by everyone we mean Shippo, DUH!

After this everyone went back to the campsite after spitting on Kikyo and then packed up bags and started hunting for jewel shards, after spitting on Kikyo again.

Kagome in blonde actress voice, "Inuyasha, I think I sense two jewel shards coming this way!"

"FUCK YOU KOUGA!" Inuyasha shouted as Kouga ran towards Kagome and was stopped by Inuyasha tripping him.

"OOH! You really piss me off dog…………….. BUTT!" said Kouga as he frantically tries to come up with an insult.

"Um………………. Stay away from my woman!" Kouga states for the bazillionth time.

Everyone groans in unison, this is really starting to get old.

"Kouga?" Kagome asks in a fake sweet voice, but being the dumass that Kouga is he thinks it's a real sweet voice.

"Yes my darling Kagome," Kouga responds, causing Inuyasha to growl loudly.

One look from Kagome told him to shut up though; Inuyasha could tell she had something planned.

"If we were to become mates, we would probably have children right?" Kagome asked.

"Okay, a mommy wolf and a daddy wo-" Kouga starts explaining the facts of life but is shut up by Kagome's "EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW."

"Well, you mostly hate Inuyasha because he is half demon, half human, right?" Kagome finishes.

"Yes," Kouga says, in a slow voice reserved for talking to idiots.

"Well, I am human and you are demon, our children would be hanyous," Kagome says in her own slow voice.

After this, the music from jeopardy comes on, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, as Kouga tries to process this information.

5 hours later, "OOOHH!" Kouga says, "I never thought of that, take care of her Inuyasha, I am going to go seduce Ayame now, later dudes." And with that, Kouga speeds up his tornado and runs off into the distance, but not before flipping Inuyasha the bird, causing Inuyasha to send the Wind Scar after him, oh well, who cares?

"Thank God he is gone," said Inuyasha to a random banana.

"Inuyasha," Kagome says in her 'concerned mother' voice, "you are talking to a banana, and not just any banana, a RANDOM banana, what have I told you about associating with random bananas?"

"Sorry Kagome," Inuyasha says and hides in corner.

**TBC**

**One chapter left ppl! Ignore the last three paragraphs; they are the result of a spaz, unintentional, sry. Anyway, last chapter will include a visit to the modern era as well as a lot of other stuff. Also, I am currently working on a one shot and another longer story, I am thinking of calling it Control Issues, but maybe not, anyhoo daily dialogue and that's a wrap ppl!**

Inuyasha: Thank God! Finally I was able to watch that bitch die! Yes! And I scored majorly with Kagome!

Me: Yah, you did. Actually, I could have told you that, but I didn't feel like it.

Inuyasha: Bitch!

Me: Let's ask your new friend Random Banana for help.

Random Banana: You are a dumass.

Inuyasha: I could have told you that you idiot!………………………….Wait a second, I believe I have been duped! Puts on Sherlock Holmes hat and sniffs for clues.

Random Banana: Genius, pure, unadulterated genius!

Inuyasha: What does genius mean? Or unadulterated?

Me: hi fives random banana, We make a good team!

Random Banana: I know my friend, I know.

Audience:HAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAHSHAHAHAHSHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA

HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Inuyasha: Oh my God, this is REALLY starting to get annoying! Maybe I will let them off the hook today for being so persistent. (_Inside thought: what does persistent mean?)_

Audience: REALLY?

Inuaysha: **SIKE!** HA HA! **WIND SCAR!**

Me: OMG, he has finally cracked.

Inuyasha: Nuh-uh!

Me: Shut up.

Inuyasha: Ok, yah, ok.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I love disclaimers; they make me think of new and clever ways to say that I don't own Inuyasha.

Well people, here it is, the last chapter of my first story. I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed for me:

Cyrox, the closest thing I have ever gotten to a flame. GR! But thx, made me reconsider a lot and luv ya 4 it.

Linella, a LOYAL and I do mean loyal reviewer.

kagomesnumber1, thx.

Kagura-I-am-the-Wind, every single chapter! Thank you sooo much.

Pipper Lipper, urs wasn't signed, do u hav sumthing 2 hide? Jk, thx.

I-luv-the-cat-sohma52, u reviewed lyk ½ the chapters, thx.

szaugglaughs, most of the chapters were reviewed thx.

Nightmare800, thx.

AnimeMiko15, thx.

Sachichan16, thx.

Mistress of Demons, I LUV u, thx so much 4 support

Kannilala, thx.

ShadowDog34, thx.

Autumn's Voice, thx, check out new chapter

(14 dif peeps! YAY!)

CHAPTER 10

(OMG 10 chapters! Cool!)

"Mama!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha leapt into the air and landed on her windowsill, with her in his arms, (awwwww!), "I'm home!"

"Feh," was Inuyasha's brilliant response to this. He's such a genius. BUT SMOK'IN HOT!

"Hello dear! How was your tri-" Mrs. Higurashi shut up when she saw what Kagome was wearing and that Inuyasha was still hugging her.

"Let me explain this to you," Kagome said.

"Yes, that would be nice dear, but I'm so happy for you two. Kagome hon, go change."

"But-" Inuyasha's ears drooped.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled when she saw this, Kagome glared at him and ran up to change.

When she came back in her school uniform, she saw that Inuyasha had explained their whole adventure to Mrs. Higurashi, including how he had used Sango's demon slayer knowledge to mask his scent so Bukoru the bastardfacedbuttuglykagomekidnappingbastard wouldn't know he was there.

"I see," Mrs. Higurashi said, "well, you two run along after I make dinn-"

She was again cut off because Inuyasha and Kagome were already making out on the couch.

"_They are so cute, well I will just leave them alone, and they still have Naraku to defeat. They should enjoy the peace while it lasts," _Mrs. Higurashi thought sadly. She knew they would win in the end and she knew that Inuyasha would bring back her daughter safe. She trusted him to do that, he always had before.

**I know, I know short and sweet now quit throwing tomatoes. That is rude you uglified bastards. JK! So the 10th chapter of my first story. I'll miss u, -dramatic sniffle- NOT! I'm glad to be done with this story. I have a new one called **

Highschool Drama

**Plz, check it out! I will luv u! also all reviews on that will be replied to directly instead of every chapter, easier to keep track of who I have sighted and who I haven't. anyways, it's been a long ride and a good run. Thx 2 every1 who's helped me and supported me, I luv u 4ever. Last daily dialogue ever, bye everybody.**

Inuyasha: Bout time u finished the story wench.

Me: STFU Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Temper, temper.

Me: You shouldn't be talking Inuyasha, one word and you'll go nuts.

Inuyasha: Wanna bet?

Me: Yah, I do.

Inuyasha: You're on!

Me: Bukoru.

Inuyasha: WTF?

Inuyasha: Oh.

Inuyasha: GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Inuyasha: (various savage noises)

Me: You owe me a buck.

Inuyasha: I ain't payin'.

Audience:

"CHEAP!"

"BASTARD!"

"SELL OUT!"

"LIAR!"

"CHEATER!"

Me: Stupid audience, they never do learn.

Inuyasha: WWWWWWIIIIIIIIIINNNNNND SCCCCCCCAAAARRRRRR!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

(Little pieces of audience fly everywhere)

Me: Cool.

Inuyasha: Yah, totally.


End file.
